Juste des petites choses
by Kuumquat
Summary: HP5 par Fred&George. Ombrage s'installe à Pouldard alors que le Ministère se voile la face. La liste des morts s'agrandit jour après jour. Malgré les trahisons, malgré les menaces, certains essaient de garder espoir. George/Alicia sur fond de Fred/Angel
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour. Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic ! Au programme, L'ordre du Phénix vu par Fred et George, avec des couples comme Fred&Angelina et George&Alicia. Ces derniers occuperont une place primordiale dans cette histoire. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit 5 chapitres et que cette fic en comptera peut être le double, si je tiens mon plan à la lettre ;) Donc pas d'inquiétude, je la finirai celle là ! Je voudrais aussi préciser que cette fic n'est pas aussi guimauve que celles que j'ai pu écrire auparavant, j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai aussi modifié l'apparence d'Alicia, je la vois blonde avec un carré long, des yeux bleus foncés et pas très grande. Je finis mon blabla, à vos marques, prêts, lisez ! :P

* * *

_ Weasley !

Les deux rouquins se retournèrent et firent face à Lee Jordan qui arborait un grand sourire. Fred et George le prirent tour à tour dans leurs bras, à grands renforts de salutations viriles.

_ Oh mec, comment tu vas depuis ?

_ Cinq jours qu'on avait pas de nouvelles, c'serait cool d'être présenté à tes enfants.

_ Fermez la. J'étais content de vous voir jusqu'à ce que vous parliez. Bref, on y va ? Les adieux larmoyants sont finis ?

George et son jumeau firent un dernier signe à leurs parents qui disaient au revoir à Ron, Hermione et Harry et montèrent dans le train, encombrés par leurs grosses malles. Salués de temps en temps par des élèves de toutes maisons, ils finirent par trouver un compartiment vide, où ils s'effondrèrent avec toute la grâce dont ils étaient capables, après avoir rangé leurs valises dans le filet. George prit alors la peine d'observer plus longuement leur ami et s'exclama :

_ T'as coupé tes dreads ?

_ Ouais. Ma mère ne les supportait plus. Mais en fait j'aime bien comment c'est maintenant.

_ J'avoue que c'est pas mal. C'est pour Katie ?, demanda Fred, malicieux.

Leur ami sourit d'un air entendu.

_ Un peu. Je l'aime vraiment bien. Peut être que cette année...

Il fit un clin d'œil en laissant sa phrase en suspens et Fred se mit à chanter à tue-tête des chansons d'amour d'une voix nasillarde. George allait se mettre à mimer un violon quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur trois jeunes femmes : Angelina, Alicia et Katie. George s'arrêta dans son mouvement et ne pu empêcher un sifflement appréciateur de traverser ses lèvres, tandis que Fred arborait un sourire niais. Bien qu'ils se soient vus au début des vacances, George remarqua qu'elles avaient toutes les trois bien changé en deux mois. Angelina avait tressé ses cheveux noirs et ils reposaient désormais au creux de ses reins . Son sourire semblait plus éclatant encore alors que ses yeux étaient ourlés d'un fard sombre qui les mettaient en valeur. Katie souriait de toutes ses dents, ses cheveux bruns bouclés ondulant sur ses épaules. Sa mince silhouette était mise en valeur par une jolie robe verte qui semblait plaire à Lee. Quant à Alicia, George ne pu s'empêcher de détailler plus que nécessaire son visage radieux. Il s'attarda sur son tient hâlé par le soleil, sur ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait coupé pendant l'été et qui tombaient maintenant en un carré long, chatoyant son cou. Toutes les trois sourirent et se précipitèrent dans les bras des garçons, qui rugirent presque, heureux de les retrouver enfin. Après les salutations d'usage, elles rangèrent leurs bagages dans les filets et s'installèrent sur les banquettes. George laissa traîner son regard sur la petite blonde. Elle était vêtue d'un t shirt à manches courtes blanc et d'un short rouge. Le rouquin loucha quelques instants sur ses jambes halées et Alicia finit par surprendre son regard. Il sourit, à peine gêné.

_ Beau bronzage, Leesh.

_ Je vois que tu apprécies.

Répondit elle, se laissant tomber aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il passa immédiatement un bras sur ses épaules et elle se cala contre lui.

_ Mais évites de trop me mater, je pourrai y prendre goût.

Il éclata de rire, ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux dorés.

_ Aucune chance, chaton.

Alicia sourit de plus belle à l'évocation de son surnom. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par l'évocation d'un nom qui interrompit toutes les conversations. Tous se tournèrent vers Angelina.

_ Oui, Vous-savez-qui, je parle de lui. Croyez vous vraiment Harry ? Demanda t-elle, soudain sérieuse. Elle laissa passer quelques instants avant de continuer, les cinq autres la fixant. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

_ Bien évidemment que je crois Harry. On a passé une partie de l'été avec lui, George et moi, commença Fred.

Il était étrange de le voir si sérieux et son frère pouvait sentir que le sujet ne prêtait pas à rire pour son jumeau. Il continua.

_ Je suis sûr, sûr que ce qu'il dit est la vérité. Le soucis est que peu de gens le croient, même à Poudlard. Même à Gryffondor. N'est-ce-pas, Angie ?

_ Quoi ? Se défendit-elle. Je le crois ! Je t'assure, Fred. Mais je crains que l'année ne soit dure pour lui. Pour nous tous. Avez vous vu la gazette ?

_ Oui, encore ce matin il se moquait allègrement d'Harry, répondit Alicia. Je ne peux pas croire que les gens croient ce tissu d'inepties !

_Je suis sûr de lui. Mais au delà de le croire ou non, on parle de Vous-savez-qui. Si il est de retour, tout le monde est menacé. Nous, nos familles, nos amis. Tout le monde, répondit George.

Katie hocha la tête. La jeune poursuiveuse se laissa aller contre Lee qui sourit et elle renchérit.

_ En plus, vous avez vu le dernier décret d'éducation édité par le ministère ? Décret 22. Il y est dit que le Ministère peut nommer un professeur lorsque Dumbledore n'en trouve pas.

Personne ne semblait être étonné. George étendit ses jambes et resserra sa prise sur la taille fine d'Alicia, qui regardait Lee continuer.

_Un nouveau prof de DCFM. Encore. Dommage, j'aimais bien Maugrey, même si ce n'était qu'un imposteur. Et dire qu'un homme était maintenu prisonnier au sein même de Poudlard ! On peut se demander ce qu'il va se passer cette année.

Ils échangèrent des regards anxieux sur l'avenir et Angelina soupira.

_ Argh, je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance. On a à peine quitter Londres que j'ai l'impression d'être en perpétuel danger. Je veux une année tranquille pour passer nos ASPICs, mais je crois que c'est...

_ Utopique, termina Fred.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, complices malgré l'appréhension. George jeta un coup d'œil à Alicia. Calée contre la vitre, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Il s'attarda sur les mèches blondes qui se perdaient dans son cou, puis se tourna vers Angelina. Tout aussi silencieuse, elle se mordait la lèvre en fixant le plafond, tout comme Lee et Katie qui avait perdu son éternelle bonne humeur. Le jeune Weasley se tourna vers son jumeau qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire : il était temps de rendre à leurs amis le sourire qui leur manquait. Ils se levèrent d'un seul geste et sortirent de leurs valises leur grand projet de l'été : la boîte à gerbe by Weasley's. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à commenter leurs différents produits. George vit avec joie que Alicia avait retrouvé son sourire et alors que Fred essayait de persuader Angelina de goûter à une tarte au citron, il se rassit aux côtés de la poursuiveuse. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux alors qu'elle était occupée à détailler leur carnet de commandes.

_ Wow, George c'est extraordinaire ! Des commandes de tout l'Angleterre ! S'exclama t-elle, son doigt parcourant le long parchemin. Même un de France ! C'est fantastique.

Le sourire du jeune rouquin ne faisait que s'agrandir tandis que les yeux azur de la jeune femme s'exorbitaient face à la liste d'acheteurs toujours plus longue. Elle releva la tête et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son front.

_ Et vous comptez ouvrir quelque chose, non ? Ce serait énorme !

George, terriblement fier, s'empressa de lui donner des détails sur leurs grands projets. Il se délectait du sourire enthousiaste et des yeux brillants de son amie, qui semblaient boire ses paroles.

_ Et on aurait un appartement au dessus du magasin, où on fera la fête tout les soirs. Vous serez bien évidemment invitées, mesdemoiselles, mais à condition de ne pas tout désordonner, je veux garder un truc propre, moi. Les filles sont tellement négligentes.

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un 'o' parfait et le frappa sur l'épaule. Il rit et leurs rires se mêlèrent, tandis qu'Angelina avait finit par calmer Fred en le menaçant de le virer de l'équipe de Quidditch dont elle était maintenant capitaine.

_ Je crois surtout que vous n'aurez pas le temps de faire la fête après votre journée, Mr Weasley, la boutique vous crèvera. Le soir, vous serez revenu au stade larvaire.

Et elle mima la chose en penchant la tête sur le côté, la langue entre les dents et les yeux roulés. Il éclata de rire à nouveau et prit la tête blonde dans ses grands bras pour la décoiffer. Alicia se débattait comme elle pouvait, ses rires étouffés, collée au torse du grand rouquin.

_ A l'aide, Angie, Katie ! Bordel, lâches moi, George ! Allez, pousse toi, sale veracrasse poilu !

Il est vrai qu'Alicia avait toujours eut un goût prononcé pour les insultes hasardeuses, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité du jeune homme qui n'était pas décider à la lâcher. Elle finit par sortir sa tête de sa poigne et se retrouva écrasée contre George, son nez dans son cou.

_ Nananana, je te garde comme ça. Tu arrêteras de faire des bêtises, chaton.

Cette étrange proximité ne semblait pas la gêner plus que ça et George ne pouvait qu'apprécier leur étreinte fortuite, alors que la jeune femme essayait de ramener ses jambes sur les siennes pour éviter de se casser le dos. Elle fit en sorte de se retrouver sur ses genoux et il relâcha sa prise, soulagé qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le sourire débile qui se peignait sur ses traits, lui valant deux regards moqueurs de la part de ses amis. Elle le surprit presque lorsqu'elle parla, la voix étouffée.

_Fallait le dire si tu étais en manque d'affection, hein.

Il sourit alors qu'elle pouffait contre son torse. Il se surprit lui même en répondant, l'air détaché :

_De toi ? Toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

En retard, en retard, je sais. La faute à ce chapitre que je ne savais pas comment tourner, j'avais deux versions différentes. Finalement j'ai choisi celle-ci et j'avoue ne pas être convaincu du résultat. Pour me faire pardonner, le troisième chapitre arrive dans la minute ! Merci à mes deux revieweuses, c'est très précieux pour moi. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

«_Compte la dessus.»

C'était tout ce qu'avait dit Fred et George du dîner. Alors qu'Alicia, Angelina et Katie s'empressaient de commenter le discours qu'elles venaient d'entendre, les jumeaux restaient fermement hermétiques au monde qui les entouraient, la tête penchée l'un vers l'autre, chuchotant frénétiquement des paroles qui semblaient sérieuses. Alicia ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur lancer de temps à autre un regard préoccupé, peu enthousiaste de les voir si froids. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de les voir si graves et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencerait à s'habituer. La jeune poursuiveuse laissa traîner son regard sur le front plissé de George et sur ses cheveux en bataille, d'autant plus ébouriffés qu'il venait d'y passer les doigts.

Elle finit par baisser les yeux sur son assiette et se concentra sur la conversation d'Angel et Katie. Cette dernière parlait avec de grands gestes, beaucoup plus touchée que son amie par les mots d'Ombrage.

_ Je n'ai peut être pas tout compris, mais cette femme ne me dit rien qui vaille. Juste le fait qu'elle soit envoyée par le ministère me dérange. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par «le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé» ? Soupira Katie, piochant dans les ailes de poulet.

Angelina avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de parler, son calme contrastant avec l'attitude de Katie.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit si 'menaçante'. Elle est peut être envoyée par le Ministère mais elle n'est que professeur, elle n'a aucun pouvoir. Tant qu'elle reste à sa place, ça me va.

_ Je suis assez d'accord, répondit Alicia. Tant qu'elle nous enseigne bien les choses et qu'on sache se défendre pour l'avenir.

Lee qui parlait jusqu'à présent avec Dean et Seamus, se tourna vers elles. Il semblait préoccupé et légèrement énervé, alors que les deux garçons de sixième année semblaient se disputer derrière lui.

_ Ombrage ? Nous enseigner quoi que ce soit ? Aucune chance. Avec la politique actuelle du ministère, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle nous autorise même à faire de la pratique.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long et replongèrent dans leurs assiettes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Alicia traçait des signes obscures dans sa purée, ses pensées bien lointaines. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ses parents, restés à la maison et à son petit frère qui entrerait à Poudlard dans un an. Avec les circonstances actuelles, elle ne pouvait retenir l'inquiétude qui s'emparait peu à peu de ses pensées : tout deux sorciers, sa mère et son père travaillaient dans une firme nationale et avaient de bonnes positions sociales.

La famille vivaient dans les alentours de Liverpool, dans une grande maison bien entretenue. Ils avaient des relations dans la région et la jeune fille soupçonnait le retour du Mage Noir d'être une cause de leur volonté soudaine de partir du pays. En effet, depuis cet été, sa mère ne cessait de parler de déménagement à l'étranger, sous prétexte d'une mutation. Elle n'avait pas voulu donner à Alicia la raison exacte de cette soudaine envie de partir mais elle savait que ses parents étaient impliqués dans de nombreuses relations avec le ministère, dont ils n'appréciaient pas toujours les décisions.

Bien que sa famille ne soit pas en danger à proprement parler, la jeune gryffondor avait eu plus de mal à les quitter cette année. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à ses amis de la volonté de déménager de ses parents, mais elle pressentait cette dernière année à Poudlard comme différente, dans tout les sens du terme.

Alicia finit par revenir dans la réalité au moment où des raclements de banc se firent entendre. Elle se leva d'un bon, empochant une pomme qu'elle n'avait pas pu manger.

Elle suivit Angelina et Katie, les yeux dans le vague, fixant sans la voir la petite femme replète à la table des professeurs. Celle-ci pliait avec application sa serviette de table, un petit air triomphant accroché aux lèvres. Alicia grimaça en détournant le regard. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée et commençant à monter les marches, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un glisser un bras dans son dos et étouffa un cri de surprise. George. Elle sourit.

_ Alors, revenu sur terre ? Vous étiez bien sérieux, tout à l'heure, dit-elle, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_ Cette Ombrage ne me dit rien qui vaille, répondit-il, évitant délibérément la question. Je ne sais si c'est à cause de son goût atroce pour les discours digne de McGo ou sa ressemblance déroutante avec un batracien.

Alicia éclata de rire, sentant toujours les doigts de George courir dans son dos.

_ Croa, bonjour les enfants, ravie de vous voir mes mignoooooons.

George roula des yeux en sortant la langue, chatouillant par la même occasion la poursuiveuse qui se tortilla pour échapper à sa prise. Elle rit alors qu'il pliait sa grande taille pour faire des bonds de grenouille, montant les escaliers en la poursuivant. Elle faillit trébucher alors qu'il bondissait vers elle, son rire et l'attitude du rouquin attirant vers eux tout les regards. Les nombreux élèves qui montaient à leur suite les escaliers de marbre rirent tous des bonds du rouquin qui fixait Alicia d'un air fou, continuant à sauter de marche en marche sans se soucier des regards. Elle sentit son estomac faire un bond lui aussi alors qu'il la détaillait comme un prédateur, se sentant véritablement comme un insecte en face d'un crapaud.

_ Arrêtes, Georges ! T'es bête, tout le monde nous regarde. Tu vas passer pour un débile, évites d'aggraver ton cas.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il finit par se relever, passant la main dans ses cheveux comme si de rien n'était. Alicia ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire alors qu'il jetait un regard étonné aux premières années qui le regardait comme si il était fou. Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il rit silencieusement, pas peu fier de son effet. Tandis que tout le monde continuait à les regarder avec curiosité, Alicia rougit et se rapprocha de George.

_ T'es vraiment con, tu sais ça ? Chuchota t-elle.

Mais son ton indiquait le contraire et il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

_ Je sais. Mais tu m'aimes proportionnellement à l'étendue de ma bêtise.

Elle lui jeta un regard plus amusé qu'intrigué mais il ne répondit rien, souriant mystérieusement, sa main reprenant sa place au creux de la taille de la jeune fille. Ils finirent par atteindre la salle commune en dernier, Alicia se précipitant pour pousser le tableau avant qu'il ne se referme devant eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia n'avait pas vu passer la semaine : elle faisait son possible pour continuer à voir ses amis, entre les cours, les devoirs et ses lettres à sa famille. Sa mère semblait d'ailleurs de plus en plus déterminée à quitter le pays, préparant d'ors et déjà leur futur déménagement, se renseignant sur les maisons en France, en Allemagne et même en Suisse. Cette résolution qui prenait de plus de place dans la vie de la jeune fille l'ébranla, elle qui avait toujours vécu au Royaume-Uni, près de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle ne se voyait absolument pas vivre à l'étranger et recommencer une vie nouvelle, loin de tout.

C'est ainsi que le vendredi enfin arrivé, Alicia mit de côté ses problèmes. Plus rien ne comptait, sauf les sélections du nouveau gardien de l'équipe des rouge et or. Angelina ayant réservé le terrain spécialement pour cela, la jeune femme s'y rendit le cœur léger, le ventre plein et la perspective de voler lui donnant le sourire. Elle avait entendu plus tôt dans la soirée les cris de la capitaine se répercuter dans les couloirs, toute à sa rage de voir son attrapeur en retenue. En effet, Harry était consigné pour la semaine, ce qui avait exaspéré Angelina au plus haut point, déjà stressée à cause des cours et des ses responsabilités.

La jeune fille sorti bientôt du château, alors que le jour commençait à décliner. L'air était frais et vivifiant, et elle se félicita d'avoir emprunter son écharpe à George. Il n'y avait personne à part elle sur le chemin vers le stade et elle présuma qu'elle devait être la dernière à arriver.

Tandis qu'elle marchait seule vers le terrain, son balai à la main, Alicia promena son regard sur le parc et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la cabane d'Hagrid, que l'on voyait au loin. Ses sourcils se plissèrent. Il ne semblait pas être revenu depuis la rentrée, et nombreux étaient les élèves qui s'inquiétaient de cette disparition. La jeune poursuiveuse n'avait jamais été véritablement proche du garde-chasse mais il faisait définitivement partie du paysage de Poudlard et son absence lui semblait étrange. N'ayant pas pris l'option de Soins aux créatures magiques, elle ne connaissait pas sa remplaçante, le professeur Gobeplanche mais Katie lui en avait dit le plus grand bien, même si le personnage d'Hagrid était irremplaçable.

Alicia revint bientôt à la réalité en arrivant à proximité du terrain. La perspective de voler dans les minutes prochaines l'enthousiasmait et elle se précipita vers les vestiaires, le sourire aux lèvres.

George finissait de s'échauffer, un sourire moqueur toujours sur son visage. Lorsqu'il avait vu arriver Ron, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le charrier avec son jumeau, peu convaincu de son véritable talent. Il avait vu les oreilles de Ron rougir et ils s'étaient esclaffés, mais à présent que les différents candidats défilaient les uns après les autres, le rouquin avouait qu'il n'en menait pas large.

En effet, tous étaient assez doués. Certes, le quatrième candidat avait été absolument épouvantable, mais tous semblaient être dotés d'un certain talent. En son for intérieur, George espérait secrètement que Ron réussisse au moins quelques arrêts, à défaut d'être gardien titulaire.

C'est ainsi que George, perché sur son Brossdur à proximité des buts, regardait avec une appréhension dissimulée le cinquième candidat éviter un Cognard avec une habilité surprenante. Encore deux tirs des poursuiveurs et se serait au tour de Ron. Le rouquin s'envola et fonça alors vers le centre du terrain, où le Souafle allait être remis en jeu. Il se posta en face de son frère à qui il fit un clin d'œil et observa Angelina siffler puis lancer le Souafle à ses poursuiveuses. Katie le saisit la première, pour ensuite slalomer entre les joueurs et passer la balle à Alicia.

George la suivait des yeux, restant à distance pour éviter de les gêner tout en les protégeant des éventuels Cognards. Il sourit alors que la jeune femme évitait une collision par un tonneau et fonçait vers les buts avec une agilité déconcertante, fine silhouette blonde pourtant si rapide. Le batteur suivait ses mouvements, toujours impressionné par la grâce et la force qui émanait d'elle. Il devinait que la jeune femme ferai un tir facile, pour compenser avec le précédent, tiré avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il fut pourtant déconcerté lorsque le candidat rata son arrêt, pourtant envoyé dans l'anneau principal.

George vit Angelina faire la grimace et elle relança le Souafle, pour le dernier essai qu'il restait au gardien. A nouveau, Katie laissa Alicia tirer, meilleure buteuse qu'elle et le candidat finit par arrêter son tir dans l'anneau de droite. Goguenard, George vint se poster vers la petite blonde qui revenait en milieu de terrain, alors que le gardien descendait à terre pour laisser la place à Ron.

_ Alors, pas trop déçue, châton ? Il vient de bloquer ton tir, lança t-il, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

Elle releva la tête et lui tira la langue. George sentit son estomac faire un drôle de bond alors qu'elle répliquait, les lèvres en cul de poule pour accentuer son faux air hautain.

_ Va mourir, Weasley.

Il rit de son agressivité feinte et répliqua, leurs balais côte à côte.

_ Je ne partirai pas de ce monde sans toi, châton. Je te manquerai trop.

Elle éclata de rire.

_ Rêve.

_ C'est déjà ce que je fais, répondit-il, décidé à pousser le vice jusqu'au bout. Si je te trouve aussi belle en cet instant, c'est seulement parce que je dors.

Alicia le regarda, incrédule, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il releva son regard et vit des étincelles de joie dans ses yeux. Il sourit et elle finit par éclater de rire à nouveau. Arborant un faux air outré, elle chuchota un 'connard' qui jurait avec ses yeux rieurs puis le bourra avec son épaule et partit à toute vitesse vers le centre du terrain, rejoindre ses coéquipières.

Finalement, Ron avait été à la hauteur. Certes, George avait vu d'autres candidats plus à même d'être gardien, mais il restait fier de son frère malgré tout ce qu'il en disait. Une fois les sélections finies et la décision annoncée par Angelina, les jumeaux rentrèrent aux vestiaires, fatigués mais heureux. Alors qu'ils marchaient derrière le reste de l'équipe pour aller ranger les battes, George surpris le regard de Fred sur Angelina, qui rentrait à l'intérieur avec Katie et Alicia. Un sourire moqueur se peint sur ses lèvres alors qu'il donnait un coup de coude à Fred qui tourna sa tête vers lui, étonné puis devinant les pensées de son jumeau.

_ Non, je dirai pas ça comme ça, commença t-il. C'est juste que... c'est pas vraiment explicable, tu vois ?

Son frère hocha la tête, ne se départissant pas de son sourire. Fred se tourna à nouveau vers lui et continua, encouragé par le regard insistant de George.

_ On est amis. Mais elle est drôlement...belle et pleins d'autres trucs. Je l'aime bien.

Immanquablement, George se souvint du bal de l'année dernière, où Fred et Angelina s'étaient illustrés par leur technique de danse unique en leur genre. Fred semblait se remémorer les même souvenirs et il sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

_ C'est vrai que c'était bien. Et elle ne m'a même pas écrasé le pied !

George sourit.

_ Tu tentes, alors ?

Fred se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son jumeau, alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin vers les vestiaires en portant à bout de bras la caisse des balles.

_ Bien sûr. Si toi, tu tentes aussi.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Fred et George lui rendit.

_ Tenu.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Ombrage, grande inquisitrice ! C'est quoi cette blague ? S'exclama Alicia alors qu'elle lançait son sac sur la table, faisant sursauter dangereusement le pot de la Tentacula vénéneuse qui se tortillait au milieu de leur paillasse. Angelina leva les yeux vers elle, étonnée de la voir si énervée.

_ Quoi ? Continua la petite blonde. Tu n'as pas lu les nouvelles ? Son amie fit nom de la tête. Première page de la gazette. C'est Percy qui en parle. Je me demande si les jumeaux ont vu ça.

Elle lui tendit sous la table la première page du journal qu'elle avait froissé entre ses doigts et la métis fronça les sourcils à la vue du portrait d'Ombrage en première page, ses doigts boudinés s'agitant devant l'appareil photo. Alicia observa le visage de son amie se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait pour finir par adopter une expression scandalisée.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Cet infâme bonne femme qui ne veut pas qu'on fasse la moindre magie dans son cours ? Ça sent pas bon. Vraiment pas bon.

Alicia opina alors que devant elles, le professeur Chourave commençait son cours, son traditionnel air jovial entaché par quelques plis sur son front.

_ Il est dit qu'elle inspectera les professeurs. Qu'elle pourra leur attribuer une note. Voire même les expulser.

Angelina baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la feuille déchirée pour lire la suite de l'article, profitant que Chourave écrivait le nom latin de la plante au tableau. Son énervement semblait grandir alors qu'elle lisait le témoignage de Lucius Malefoy. «Ordure» grogna t-elle entre ses dents, ce qui fit sourire Alicia qui prenait des notes.

Angelina lui rendit la feuille froissée et la jeune fille la plia en un petit avion en papier qu'elle envoya d'un coup de baguette pendant que leur professeur avait le dos tourné. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il planait au dessus de la classe et tomba sur le bureau des jumeaux, qui sourirent.

George se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux et elle lui rendit un sourire en coin, appréhendant sa réaction à la lecture de l'article. Elle les vit se pencher l'un vers l'autre pour lire et elle profita de ces instants pour continuer à prendre ses notes de cours. Alicia ne cessait de lancer quelques regards aux jumeaux et elle sourit quand elle vit George lui renvoyer l'article, quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne la regarda pas et retourna à la contemplation de la Tentacula Vénéneuse posée devant lui, les yeux vagues.

Elle déplia la feuille et faillit éclater de rire bruyamment lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait dessiné une grosse langue visqueuse sortant de la bouche d'Ombrage, qui enveloppait un Percy transformé en mouche. La poursuiveuse fit passer le dessin à Angelina qui pouffa et elles sourirent, retournant à leur cours. Pourtant, tandis qu'elle dessinait un croquis détaillé de la plante devant elle, Alicia ne pu s'empêcher de penser que malgré leur dessin humoristique, Fred et George devait être profondément blessé par la trahison de leur grand frère, prêt à renoncer à sa famille pour le pouvoir. Elle soupira, glissa un regard affectueux au grand roux deux rangs devant elle puis finit par se concentrer sur ses cours, l'esprit préoccupé.

_ Vous me ferez trente centimètres sur la Tentacula Vénéneuse et son utilisation en potion. N'oubliez pas de me ramenez vos croquis pour la prochaine fois. Bonne semaine à tous.

Chourage leur accorda un sourire et retourna vers son bureau alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs élèves dans le bruit ambiant. Alicia jeta sa trousse dans son sac et roula son parchemin, rejoignant Angelina qui l'attendait à la porte de la serre. Elle lui sourit, et elles partirent ensemble vers le château, la métis essayant tant bien que mal d'enlever la terre et les feuilles de ses cheveux. Alicia devina qu'elle devait être dans le même état qu'elle et entreprit de recoiffer ses mèches claires. Ayant été abondamment malmenées par les plantes capricieuses, les deux sorcières s'étaient littéralement battues avec les Tentaculas. Chourave avait affirmé que leurs spécimens étaient les plus téméraires, signe évident de bonne santé, mais elles s'en étaient tirées l'une comme l'autre avec de la terre pleins les cheveux et les robes, ainsi que quelques égratignures. Son amie se tourna vers elle :

_ Saletés de plantes. J'en ai encore ? Demanda t-elle, époussetant ses tresses avec le plat de sa main. La jeune poursuiveuse allait répondre mais elle eut un regard malicieux lorsqu'elle avisa Fred arriver derrière Angelina et répondre à sa place.

_ Ouais, juste derrière l'oreille.

Il s'arrêta et passa le pouce dans le cou de la métis pour retirer la terre collée à sa peau. Alicia retint un éclat de rire alors qu'Angelina semblait troublée et ralentit la cadence pour les laisser continuer le chemin seuls, son amie souriant à Fred. La petite blonde vit George arriver vers elle et elle l'attendit, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que sa grande silhouette arrivait son niveau, elle reprit la marche à côté de lui et lui souffla d'un air conspirateur :

_ T'as vu ça ?

Il sourit en levant les yeux vers son frère et Angelina qui avançaient à grands pas vers le château, riant de temps à autre. Elle semblait expliquer de grandes théories, avec l'air passionné d'Olivier Dubois quand on parlait de Quidditch, à un Fred qui la couvait du regard, les mains dans les poches, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Ça avance bien. Sept ans qu'ils se tournent autour, on pourrait presque croire à un miracle !

Elle rit et elle vit les yeux de George descendre vers elle. Il détailla son visage une seconde et la jeune fille leva les yeux de ses chaussures, marchant toujours vers le château dans une petite pente qui l'obligeait constamment à regarder où elle mettait ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils, tendit un doigt vers sa mâchoire. Il semblait hésiter et Alicia se figea. Le rouquin sourit, puis effleura sa peau avec son index, faisant tomber un peu de terre collée sur sa joue. Elle fixa ses yeux alors qu'il laissait traîner sa main contre sa joue, remontant vers sa tempe. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose sans qu'elle sache quoi, tandis qu'elle sentait toujours sa main sur son visage. Les yeux fixés sur sa peau finirent par rencontrer ceux azur de la poursuiveuse et il lui sourit doucement, laissa tomber sa main contre lui. Alicia lui rendit son regard, aussi troublée qu'interrogative.

_ T'avais de la terre collée, mimi cracra.

Elle ne pu retenir un rire et ils finirent par reprendre leur marche, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. J'aimerais remercier Lucy pour les reviews, j'apprécies toujours autant ton avis, merci beaucoup :3


End file.
